We are weird friends
by MagicGhostWriter
Summary: Charles and Danny are childhood friends. Erik is a new friend... For now. But it seems like something else could be going on. [Charles/OC] [Possible Erik/OC] Rated M for sex on later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey~_**

**_This is my first story here, hope you like it! Reviews are welcome. _**

\- _MagicGhostWriter_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Danny stood in the unknown house, awkwardly swinging back and fort beside her parents as they greeted the other family. She looked at her mother when she said her name. "Danny," She started. "I hope you will behave while we come back." It was a command.

Danny nodded with a small smile. "Of course, mother." Her parents said their goodbyes and left.

"Danny," The woman called. "Charles is in the library, why don't you go with him?" She kindly offered. "If you need anything just tell him." And with that she and the man that stood beside her left.

The girl looked around and started to walk. She knew the mansion was big but, it was even bigger from inside. She went right, left, back and forth but at the end she was completely lost. She looked around, trying to make out where she was but failed. Her worry was starting to show, her palms a little sweaty.

"Excuse me," A young voice called. Danny looked up and saw a boy, who she assumed was Charles. "Danny, right?" It sounded more like a statement. He walked to her with a smile. "I am Charles, come." He said, taking her hand in his and walking through the corridor.

...

"Hey I love that book too!" Danny said with a big smile as she took it in her hands. Charles smiled at the girl. "My father gave it to me last summer. It is indeed a great book." She was only half listening him as she found herself too happy with the things that surrounded her. Books, paper and ink. Was she really this nerdy? Well, not having a lot of friends around was probably the reason.

Charles looked at her with a smile just a little smaller than hers. "You can read anything you like, even borrow them." Charles offered gently. "I have read them maybe too many times." He joked. "I might have already learnt all the dialogues." Danny's smile grew wider and both of the laughed. "Is it really okay?" "Of course."

...

"Well one time I had to run in the rain to get back the backpack that I had forgot was in the the middle of the night. It was completely ruined." Dany smiled at the memories that had just happened one or two years ago. Charles laughed. "Really?" He asked laughing, she just nodded with a smile on her face. "I remember I had this book, it's somewhere here..." Charles got up but accidentally knocked the table, making a bottle of ink that was open fall of it. Danny didn't think for a moment and just extended her arm as if she was trying to reach it, but it was too far away. Charles waited for the sound of it breaking to come but, it never came. He looked down and saw it, his eyes wide with surprise, the bottle of ink was floating.

Her face showed complete horror. She quickly pulled her hand back and so did the bottle, landing on the table. She stared at the bottle, not looking up at Charles, not wanting to.

"You..." Charles looked at her and then at the bottle of ink. "You made it float." Charles exclaimed. Dany still refused to look at him, her right hand rubbing her left hand.

_"Danny, look at me."_ Danny froze. She was sure she heard Charles but... It was different. "You. I. We are not alone." She looked up at Charles and saw a smile in his face. His eyes showed so much happiness and his smile matched perfectly. Danny stared at him. _"I thought I was alone." _Charles said but his lips hadn't move from the smile that had been placed there just seconds ago. "You can," She didn't know how to start. "I can hear you, in my head." Danny said with obvious amazement. "And you stopped the ink from falling." Was his answer.

...

"So you are a telepath." She said with a smile. "I can use telekinesis, watch." With a proud smile she stood up and looked at the books that had been left in the tables. She lifted her arm and moved her palm. Slowly the books started to float and move around, finding their original place in the big and dusty bookshelves. Once they all found their place she looked back to Charles with a smirk. He smiled and clapped. "Brilliant."

"What can you do?" She asked curiously. "What you saw. Well heard. I haven't got much practice." He admitted. "I'll let you. You know, practice on me." Danny offered with a kind smile.

...

"Mother, is Danny coming today?" He asked, trying not to sound over excited. "I think you have seen her enough this days," She answered coldly. "You should study and do your tasks." "Yes." Charles answered calmly and walked away. It wasn't new her mother did this. Since he had met her, he had used any chance he had to be with her, with Danny.

Well, how many times do you find out that you are not the only person that has strange powers.

By now, they had a system in case his mother didn't let her come. Since her parents were really nice and didn't worry too much, she would come near his house and hide. Then she and Charles would just chat inside their minds.

It had become something so natural for both of them. Danny was very open about her memories and well all her mind, actually. She let Charles in, without any questions, she let him look at her memories and test with her to see how far he could go without hurting anyone.

_"Charles?"_ She called inside her head. He smiled and ran inside, he leaned over one of the library's windows. _"I'm here." _He replied. _"Have something to show you."_ She sounded happy and Charles could imagine the bright smile that was probably on her face right now. He looked outside his window and saw her hiding behind a bush.

She waved and ran near the window. In her hands she held a chess board.

Danny had attached a paper to it, she slowly removed her hands from under the board and it floated up, towards Charles. It finally reached the window and Charles took it, the board and pieces were new and really well made. He took the note and opened it. Inside it said 'Play with me?'

But of course, she already knew the answer when his head popped out the window, looked down and gave her a big smile .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a thing I had to add. I felt like it was necessary, so yeah...**_

**_Review this, need all the critsism I can get._**

_\- MagicGhostWriter_

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Are you alright...?" Charles asked cautiously.

Danny nodded slowly, her head was slightly looking down. "You know you don't need to worry, I'm here and you will stay with us-" She screamed in her mind, which made Charles stop talking, it hurt him. He felt her pain, all of it and so vividly.

Danny slowly looked at him, her eyes staring with a lot of focus. "Charles, I appreciate the...'pity'." She started. "But I don't need it." She was crying silently, wiping her tears with her shirt. "Danny," Charles reached out and hugged her. She was surprised he had done that. "I don't feel pity. I feel all your pain and sadness, it hurts me too." He said. Danny hadn't hug him back, but when he said that, she did. She held him tight.

She knew he wasn't just trying to act nice, he could feel her pain through his powers. "I'm s-sorry!" She sobbed harder. But Charles just smiled softly. "Don't worry. We'll be alright."

"Both of us, forever." He patted her back.

After that, things had been alright. Charles's parents had let her stay there since most of her other relatives were either dead or not really close to her.

The first few months had been weird; she was a millionaire since all the money her parents had was now hers and their company was being managed by close friends of her parents, but she was still the owner.

She hadn't sold her old house, she just started living in Charles's house. Sometimes she would cry at night, trying to not make any big noises. But still, Charles would always find her. He would get in bed and hug her until she stopped, both of them falling asleep there.

That was when it was both of them. Then Raven came.

Charles and Danny were talking in his room, none of them wanting to sleep just yet. "Can I try something?" He asked. "You know you can." She answered with a smile. Charles smiled sheepishly,

"Yes. Now close your eyes." Danny did as she was told. Closing tightly her eyes, she waited for him to tell her what to do next. "Okay, open them now." She opened her eyes. In front of her, between Charles and her, was a chess piece. It was black and shinny.

"Where did you get this?" She asked. "I made it." "What do you mean you made it?" He smiled. "It's not really there, I'm making you see it." A proud grin set on his face. "I can make it disappear." He relaxed a bit and then it was gone. Poof, gone.

"That's amazing!" She whispered excitedly. "It's our code. If I'm ever away and you see it just remember I'm still there and everything will be alright. I'll practice with it more."

They both grinned and rested their foreheads in the other's one"Both of us, forever."

They kept chatting like this until Charles stopped, a small frown in his face. "What is it?" She asked. "Someone. Someone is in the kitchen, someone we don't know." Charles took his baseball bat and you followed him downstairs. Holding his free hand.

Once you reached the downstairs he led you towards the kitchen. "Mom?" He said as you saw her, looking inside the refrigerator. "You scared us." He put the bat down, but he didn't let go of her hand. In fact, he moved so that she was behind him almost completely.

"Oh I'm sorry!" 'She' exclaimed.

"She isn't my mother." He said inside her friend's mind.

"I was just looking for a snack. Go back to your rooms," 'She' smiled. "I'll make you some chocolate."

"You are not my mother." Charles said coldly. "She has never set a foot inside the kitchen," The stranger took a step back. "And much less, ever made me chocolate." The woman's expression was neutral and suddenly, she changed. She turned into this girl with blue skin and red hair.

That was how they met Raven. Charles had convinced her to stay and then convinced his parents to let her stay, with a slight mental trick.

She was like a sister to Charles and like a friend to Danny. They had grown together like that, protecting each other.

It was perfect for them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for your follows and favourites, if you can review that would be awesome!**_

_**-**MagicGhostWriter_

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Charles! I told you not to mess with my boyfriends!" I was angry, again. "It's not my fault, dear-" I made his tie hit his face. "Don't you give me that trash again. What do my boyfriends ever do to you?!"

His throat tensed. This wasn't the first time he had something to do with my boyfriends breaking up with me. But this time I was really angry. My boyfriend, now ex, James was amazing. He was funny and smart and, most importantly, made me happy.

"He wanted to touch you..." "Well he is allowed to! He WAS my boyfriend!" Charles closed, almost completely, the distance between us."I don't just mean kissing and hugging." His hand was cupping my cheek. I felt my face grow hot. I didn't know James wanted to do that. But still... "I wouldn't have minded." Charles stared at me. "I just didn't want that for you, love. You deserve better." He kissed my nose. "I'm sorry." I nodded and tried to calm down a bit. I was still angry, tho. "Just stop being so protective."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'll try, but you being this pretty..." He trailed off, a teasing smirk on his face. "I think I may have to lock you in the house." I laughed. "Oh no~ How would I escape? If only I had any sort of superpowers~" I feigned ignorance and surprise. Charles still held me tightly against him. He smiled softly at me. "Maybe you would stay if I had some kind of power to control your mind." He answered. As we both laughed we heard the front door open.

"Raven's here." He stated.

Slowly, he let go of me and we just stood there, waiting for Raven. "Charles! Danny!" She called. "Here!" I answered. "Wow yeah. Here is very specific." Her sarcasm evident. "In the office." Charles added with a smirk.

The steps came closer and soon Raven was hugging Charles and then me. "Hey." She smiled. "Is James coming for dinner?" Raven asked kindly.

"Ask this piece of trash." I pointed at Charles, my brown eyes sending him a glare.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "Danny decided that James wasn't worthy of her and they broke up." Raven turned to look at me, her eyebrow still raised. "So he made him leave you somehow. Again." I nodded. "Yes. Once again Super Charles strikes." "Well, the duty of protecting you both is difficult."

Raven shook her head and punched him lightly on the arm. "Not cool." "I know. Anyway, are we going to go out?" Raven nodded eagerly. "Yes! Charles pays~" She said while exiting the room. I walked after her, punching Charles lightly on the chest. "You invite."

The ride wasn' t too long, mostly because I was the one driving. Charles told me to stop driving using my powers, but I told him it was good practice.

We reached the caee and drinked for a while, the Charles went after some girl.

I sipped my drink, pushing some of my hair to the side. "So I can't have a boyfriend," Raven said, also sipping her beer. "But he can flirt with everything that has boobs and an ass."

I shrugged and looked at Charles, he was talking with a petty girl. Her black hair and brown eyes were really beautiful. "Apparently." I answered, giving my drink a final sip before standing up.

"What are you doing?" Raven interrupted me before I could walk. I looked back at her and grinned, giving the table a knock. "Payback time." I walked towards Charles, at the bar. When I reached him, I didn't hug him or anything. No. I didn't want the girl to be jealous, I wanted Charles to be.

"Hi." I greeted happily. The girl gave me a smile and Charles looked to his left to look at me. "Hey." He was surprised bit tried not to show it. "Going to tell me her name?" I asked him. He shook his head and smiled. "Oh yes! Sorry, this is Laura. Laura this is Danny." I smiled at her and we shook hands.

"You are very pretty Laura. You should be talking to a handsome guy, not this boring dude." She laughed at my comment, Charles forced a laugh. Of course she didn't notice.

"Oh well, I came here with some friends but they kind of bored me." The girl admitted. "Actually, here comes one of them." I looked to my left and saw a, handsome if I may say, man walking over to us.

"Hey." He said once he reached us. "Hi." I greeted, a big smile on my face. 'Ohhhh my chance is here'. "Charles, Danny, this is Tom." She introduced. "Nice to meet you, Charles." They shared a hand shake. "Pleasure to meet you." He smiled charmingly at me and I did the same. "It is."

Laura started to talk again and I just smiled at her and occasionally at Tom. "So Danny, would it be alright if I bought you a drink?" He offered. "It would be more than alright." A few moments later he handed me a new drink, our hands brushing for a second. "Thank you Tom."

We kept smiling at each other and he would push some of my brown hair behind my ear occasionally.

That's when Charles had enough, he had kept eyeing me the entire time. "I think we should go back. It's getting late." I shrugged. "No, I'm having an awesome time with these two."

"What about Raven?" "She is talking to a boy, she can handle it." Charles looked at Raven and frowned, she was talking to a boy, and touching his arm. That wasn't what he wanted his sister to be doing. "More reasons to leave." He whispered. "C'me on Charles, relax." "I'm not joking this time, let's go." He grabbed my hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you both." Charles said with a smile before pulling me away.

We walked past Raven but didn't really stop. "Raven, we are leaving." He said coldly. "What?" She stopped and the followed us, Charles must have told her something inside her head.

Once we reached the car Charles drove back home, we were silent most of the time. Raven and I were smiling.


End file.
